1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding knife, especially a foldable knife with multiple switching modes.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional folding knife is a portable cutter. The conventional folding knife includes two types, one is manual folding knife and the other one is assisted folding knife. The manual folding knife has a knife handle and a blade mounted pivotally in the knife handle. When using the manual folding knife, a user needs to apply a continuous force for pushing the blade to a fixed position. Therefore, the manual folding knife is safe in carrying and opening. But opening the manual folding knife is slow and requires more physical force, so the manual folding knife is not suitable for use in emergency.
Furthermore, the assisted folding knife has a knife handle and a blade mounted pivotally in the knife handle. There is usually a spring element connecting to the blade and the knife handle. When the blade rotates into the knife handle, the spring element is compressed and elastically deformed by the blade. And the blade is positioned in the knife handle. When opening the blade, the user can only apply a small force to overcome the detent mechanism that holds the blade closed and then the blade would quickly pop out the rest of the way to the release the locked position by the spring element. Thus the assisted folding knife has the advantage of quickly opening the blade when needed. However, the advantage of the assisted folding knife might increase the danger when using the assisted folding knife, because the blade of the assisted folding knife is easily opened and increases the risks of unintentionally popping out. Especially, the assisted folding knife is dangerous when carried in the pocket.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a foldable knife with multiple switching modes to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.